


Payback for the Other Halves

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Series: USWNT Food Challenges [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, food challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin, Ashlyn, Hope, and Julie make Alex, Ali, Kelley, and Christen participate in a food challenge of their own. This means they have to eat forty chicken wings while their girlfriends loudly cheer them on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback for the Other Halves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part two to my other fic Tobin Makes a Bet but can be read on it's own. It is recommended that you read Tobin Makes a Bet first though for more clarity on this fic. I hope you enjoy reading this fic!

It was one week after the extra large pizza bet and Ali, Alex, Kelley, and Christen were getting nervous. Ashlyn, Tobin, Hope, and JJ still had yet to come up with a food challenge for them to do and they feared what was to come.  

Everyday after their practices the four would meet up and talk about what they wanted to have their girlfriends do. They obviously weren't making them do the same pizza challenge that they had done but wanted it to be just as challenging. The options they kept coming back to were having them eat ten seven-layer burritos from Taco Bell, forty chicken wings from Buffalo Wild Wings, or a dozen donuts from Dunkin' Donuts.  

Finally, that Friday, the four decided on the chicken wing challenge. They broke out of their huddle after practice, all with huge smiles on their faces as they approached their girlfriends. 

"Oh no," Ali said, knowing that it was time for their challenge.  

The others turned around to find their girlfriends advancing with shit eating grins on their faces. It was a good thing they were all hungry. 

"I hope you guys are up for some wings," Ashlyn began, "because you're going to be eating forty of them." 

Groans came from the girls as they imagined the pain they'd be in later. However, they wanted to win their money back from the pizza challenge.  

"If you finish, your girlfriend will give you twenty dollars. If you lose you give your girlfriend twenty dollars," Tobin continued. 

"However, the first person to finish will get an extra forty dollars, ten from each of us," Julie added. 

"The rules that applied for us while eating apply for you. The wings must be eaten in one sitting and you will not be allowed bathroom breaks," Hope concluded. 

Alex sighed as she turned around to walk to her and Tobin's car. 

"Let's get this over with." 

 

*** 

 

Once again at Tobin and Alex's house, Julie, Tobin, Hope, and Ashlyn were deciding what they were going to order while Kelley, Ali, Christen, and Alex decided what sauce they wanted on their wings. Kelley decided to be like Hope and got half of her wings with bourbon honey mustard and the other half with hot barbecue. The other three decided to follow Kelley and got half and half wings as well. Ali got Caribbean jerk and lemon pepper, Christen got teriyaki and spicy garlic, and Alex got parmesan garlic and mango habanero. The other four picked out what they wanted and went online to order their chosen foods.  

Since the nearest Buffalo Wild Wings was rather far away, Tobin, Ashlyn, Julie, and Hope left soon after ordering, leaving their girlfriends alone to do whatever they wanted. Kelley turned on the TV and planned on watching something, but it ended up just being background noise. 

"Ten buck says Christen here throws up first," Alex joked. 

Christen took mock offense and replied, "Oh, please, Alex. We all know Ali will be the one to blow before the rest of us do." 

The group, except for Ali, burst out into laughter. 

"I'm betting on Kelley puking first," Ali predicted.  

"Hey! I could eat forty wings in my sleep thank you very much," Kelley responded. "Besides, who's going to vote against little miss princess over here who started this in the first place. 

The group began laughing again and soon changed the subject to what to watch on TV. They were about half way through The Martian when the others arrived with the food. Showtime. 

 Tobin and Hope carried the takeout bags to the table and began sorting the containers out to bring them to their girlfriends. They also brought over assortments of ranch and bleu cheese as well as extra plates just in case they ran out of places to put the bones. Once everything was in place the competition began.  

Kelley was killing it. She finished her first ten in five minutes with Hope cheering her on. Right behind her was Christen, followed by Ali, then Alex. Their girlfriends were all cheering them on while eating wings of their own, having made a bet while on the way home.  

Julie was actually surprised Christen was currently in second place. Don't get her wrong, she loved her girlfriend to death, she just wasn't the fastest eater on the planet. However, she did look cute with that little bit of sauce on her cheek she didn't wipe off. 

Around wing number fifteen for Kelley she started slowing down a little bit, allowing Christen to pull ahead. Alex had passed Ali and was on wing number twelve. Hope could tell that Kelley had some sort of strategy and had no doubt that the girl would win. She would have won the pizza challenge if a wave of nausea hadn't hit her, causing her to stop before eating her final slice. Twenty wings down for all of them, twenty more to go.  

Ali somehow came back from behind, passing Christen and Alex around wing number thirty. She had gotten her second wind and was able to quickly finish her wings. Kelley refused to let Ali pass her and picked up her speed, even though her stomach was starting to feel like it was going to burst. Christen, finally noticing that Ali passed her, picked up her speed as well in hopes that she would at least get second place. Alex didn't exactly care what place she got. All she wanted was to get her twenty dollars back from Tobin, remembering the smug look the older girl had had when she finished the pizza.  

All of them were on their last five wings and it got really intense. Ashlyn, Hope, Julie, and Tobin were cheering their girlfriends on, being way louder than the other four had been during the pizza challenge. The intensity was killing them.  

Kelley just barely came in first place, having to take a small break like Hope did after a wave of nausea came over her. However, there was no way she was losing to Christen and muscled through the last wing before she could finish. Christen came in second, her attempts to beat Kelley failing in the end. Ali finished next followed closely by Alex who was trying desperately not to vomit.  

Tobin left the room when everyone was finished to get the trash can to throw all the garbage away and to keep around in case someone can't keep their wings down. Her gaze fell on Alex who was holding her stomach.  

Just like their girlfriends had for them after their challenge, Tobin, Hope, Julie, and Ashlyn cuddled their girlfriends and rubbed their stomachs for them. The girls, sick from overeating, nuzzled their heads into their girlfriends' chests and appreciated how soothing the belly rubs felt. Alex looked up at Tobin. 

"Remind me again why we had to do this," she said. 

"Because when we did our challenge you laughed at us. We had to get payback somehow," Tobin explained, a small smirk on her face. 

"Don't worry," Julie said, "next week we can all do one together." 

No one objected to the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part three coming soon. Should I make them do the donut challenge or the burrito challenge? If you have any modifications to one of those challenges I will certainly take them into consideration while writing!


End file.
